


The Sidearm

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's visit to Atlantis goes a little wrong and he ends up trapping himself and Elizabeth in an unknown location with no way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sidearm

“Elizabeth,” Jack said ambling into her office and looking around. “It’s unmistakably quiet here today,” he quirked his brow and turned back to look out into the control room. “Where is everyone?”

“The Daedalus left about an hour ago, John and Lorne’s team are now both off world, it’s just us lowly minions to keep you occupied,” Elizabeth said with a cheeky grin. He watched her for a moment, his eyes drifting down her chest without his permission, his body responding instantly and he started and stepped over to the window over looking the gate room.

“Is it always this quiet when Sheppard isn’t here?”

“Yeah,” she said then with a sly grin added, “Ronon talks too much.”

Jack turned and gave her a curious look that she returned with an innocent one of her own. It took him a moment to come up with something cheeky to shoot back at her, but it was interrupted by an incoming traveller. Elizabeth was up out of her chair in the blink of an eye and moved quickly to the control room.

He didn’t follow, he’d promised when he’d arrived unexpectedly that he didn’t want to interfere in anyway, he just wanted to take a backseat and watch what went on day to day. So he waited by the glass window of her office unaware of what was being said out in the control room; at least until the shield lowered and Elizabeth’s voice carried harshly across the bridge.

“Put the shield back up,” she shouted and Jack turned his head to see her cross the space to a computer and begin typing. The blast struck close to the window and Jack moved just as the glass split and crumbled over him. The next one burnt a horribly black mark into the protective cover of the control room and Jack couldn’t help but thank the ancients for the strong covering as Elizabeth’s head snapped up to look at the burn directly in front of her.

“All security personnel to the gate room,” the technician shouted through the comm. “I repeat; all security personnel to the gate room, we are under attack – this is not a drill.”

Jack moved without thinking, his legs carrying him quickly to down the stairs to the weapons locker just below the gate room. He seized a vest, side arm and P90 from the Sergeant handing them out and quickly pulled them into place. Stepping into the gate room he looked around, there was no more damage to the room and Elizabeth stood at a clear patch of glass watching as the men too up their places. He ran up the stairs and stopped next to her, as he clipped the P90 to his vest.

“What’s going on?”

“Couple of weeks ago, John’s team visited a planet with similar technology to the ancients. They held them captive for three days before just letting them go.”

“Just like that? No explanation or anything?”

“Nothing,” she said. “They spent the whole time questioning them about the command structure here. I had everyone change their IDC codes instantly, and not just John and his team.”

“You think this is them?”

“Well,” she said turning to face him at last. “The message they sent said who they were and gave one simple demand.” 

Jack waited, wondering if there was something about this particular message she didn’t want to repeat. When curiosity caught up with him he couldn’t stop himself from raising his brows and opening his hands in a ‘well?’

“Surrender doctor Elizabeth Weir or we will capture her,” Radek said from behind one of the consoles. Jack looked back at the gate, still open and waiting and it occurred to him that if they wanted Elizabeth someone would have to come get her or they’d have to shut down the gate.

“Why’s the gate still open?”

“No idea,” she said, “they’re in complete control.”

“You can’t shut it down?” Jack asked rounding on Zelenka. “All this brain power and no one but McKay and override the protocols?”

“None of the standard overrides are working,” Elizabeth said saving Radek from answering. 

As Jack turned back to look at her he caught movement out the corner of his eyes, turning to look at the gate he watched as several heavily armed men stepped through the gate. His response to this was slow and it took him just a moment to long to realise that one of them had already located Elizabeth before someone started firing.

“Let’s go,” he said grabbing her arm and attempting to pull her towards the back stairwell. She didn’t move, her eyes fixed on the scene below as one man tried to pass the guards at the bottom of the stairs. “Elizabeth,” he shouted drawing her attention to him.

“I can’t leave.”

“They’re after you,” he shouted catching the worried expression from the technician, “and they seem to know which lady in red is you. So you need to be out of their sight,” she still didn’t move, instead looking around the control room at everyone else. “If you stay here, you’ll make it easier for them to capture you. You’ll be putting these people in more danger.”

Jack knew he’d struck gold with that when she turned fearful eyes on him. He’d worked out long ago that she’d do what it took to keep her people safe and if drawing fire down to the bowls of the city was what it took she’d do it.

“Let’s go,” he tried again. This time she followed, turning her back to the control room staff and walking down the stairs a few steps ahead of him. 

At the bottom, Jack had just enough reaction to push Elizabeth against a wall as a blast of fire came their way. He heard her groan at a pain that must have shot through her back before he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the transporter. He shoved her inside and wacked the screen with his palm, not caring where they ended up, just so long as it wasn’t there.

The door at the other end creaked open as if in protest to the length of time it hadn’t been used. Jack pushed Elizabeth out ahead of him and barely managed to step over the threshold before the door closed sharply behind him. He turned back to give it a disapproving look and then a thought occurred to him. What if it wouldn’t open again or the transporter wouldn’t come back. With a raised brow, Jack reached out and tried the call button. Nothing happened.

“Crap,” he muttered trying again.

“What?” Elizabeth asked stepping up behind him. 

“We’re stuck here,” he said turning wincing at the anger on her face. She wanted to help her people and he knew that. “Sorry.”

“Where are we?” she asked eventually. Jack shrugged and knew instantly that was a mistake. “You don’t even know where we are,” she spat and then reached to activate her radio. Her hand to her ear stopped and Jack’s eyes went to it, when she moved it away he saw one additional massive problem. “It must have fallen out when we left the control room,” she said dropping down to the sit on the floor next to the transporter doors.

Several hours went by, Elizabeth stayed in her place by the door while Jack wondered around the room. It was a room, a large one at that and he counted steps from Elizabeth’s side to the opposite wall. Well he would have if he hadn’t lost count half way through and just pretended he was counting for the rest. He checked every corner for... something; anything, but he found nothing there wasn’t even dust on the floor or a console on or in the wall.

Eventually he dropped down next to her, his hands awkward on the ends of his arms. He wanted to pat her on the knee and tell her things would be okay, eventually someone would find them, they had to show up on the sensors at the very least. But the thought of touching her brought back memories of wanting more. Like earlier that day when he’d let his eyes wonder lower than her chin.

When he’d first met her back at the SGC, he’d been stuck on the politics side of her, not daring or able to look past it. Until she’d sat in the conference room with three Goa’uld’s and a low cut shirt. He hadn’t been invited to the meeting; he’d stood unnoticed at the side of the room and spent the whole time watching her. He turned to glance at her and found her sucking on her lower lip. He shifted, feeling very uncomfortable and unusually hot, but he said nothing. When he glanced at Elizabeth again, she had moved to tug at her collar.

“Are you hot?” he said then mentally checked he’d said those words in the right order. The last thing he wanted to do was actually say ‘you are hot’ instead of just thinking it.

She turned to him with a frustrated expression and opened her mouth to speak when the door beside her rattled. They both jumped to their feet and instinctively Jack wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her against him and away from the door. It was a moment of staring at the door before he realised that it was just the transport being used elsewhere in the city and he shifted.

Elizabeth stiffened in his arms and instantly he knew his earlier response had taken her notice. Her head turned to him slowly and her brow rose questioningly.

“It’s my side arm, I swear,” he offered with a grin and her other brow rose to join the first.

“Everyone else straps that to their thigh,” she said coyly, “where did you strap yours?”

Jack released her quickly and she turned to face him as he felt the heat rise in his face. He knew she was looking down and he had to fight the urge to find out if she was checking the position of his side arm or the bulge in his pants. He looked around, his eyes seeking something to occupy him while she looked her fill. What he didn’t expect was her hand on his erection.

His head snapped round to look at her and found her eyes filled with lust and longing. His heart rate sped up and he shifted, parting his legs to accommodate the position of her hand. Elizabeth took a step forward, her eyes locked with his for a moment before Jack surged and seized her lips. Feet where moving before he could stop himself and he didn’t stop until he could press himself against her with her hand trapped between them. 

“General,” Elizabeth breathed. To him it sounded more like moan, either way it caused his hips to rock for the barest of moments before he realised what she’d said.

“Jack,” he corrected. “I think we’ve already stepped beyond pleasantries. 

“Not yet,” she said and his brow creased wondering if she meant to stop this or just that she wasn’t ready to resort to his first name. This was his first trip here after all.

“Not a ‘first date’ kinda girl?” he asked with a smirk and Elizabeth chuckled before tightening her hand on his groin and pressing against his shoulder to push him back. He took a single step and stopped as she dropped down to her knees. Her hands on his boots made him raise a brow and looked down to watch her remove them. “While you’re down there...” he said jokingly as she removed his other boot.

Without hesitation her hands came up to the hem of his pants and she quickly flicked his belt open, popped the button and yanked the zipper down. One of his hands braced quickly against the wall as she practically ripped his pants and boxers off. He quickly shed his vest and pulled his shirt up his chest as he lifted one foot, then the other and had it over his head when her hand wrapped around his length and he let out a t-shirt muffled cry of shock as wet heat wrapped around his head and her tongue flicked over the slit.

“Jeeeeeeesus!” he cried tearing his shirt as he jerked it off and dropped it to the ground. He leaned against the wall, this time using both hands to support himself and dropping his head he watched her work his length. 

She was good; he should have known a woman so skilled with words would be good with her tongue and the rest of her mouth. He was keeping hold of his control, but only just, and when she slipped her talented fingers back between his legs to tease his balls he jerked back and quickly wrapped his hand around the base of his erection.

“Up,” he said with a strained voice. Elizabeth stood up, her hands flattening on the wall behind her and he watched her while he caught his breath. She licked her lips. “You’re a dangerous woman,” he said crouching down to untie her laces. He pulled both her boots of and rested his hands on her thighs for a moment to regain control of his body.

“While you’re down there,” she said cheekily. Jack looked up the length of her body with a quirked brow for a second before he reached for her button and zipper. Her pants undone he eased them down over her hips and let them drop to the ground as his eyes caught onto the black lace panties she was wear. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked up again to see her smiling at him.

“Matching bra?” he asked eagerly. Elizabeth nodded and her hands crossed her stomach to grip the hem of her shirt and she slowly, teasingly lifted it up. 

Getting impatient and wanting to feel her skin on some part of his body Jack leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her belly, just below her navel. When he looked up she’d removed her top completely and he was treated to two perfectly formed black lace covered globes. Perked nipples peeked out through the material and the slightly open weave gave him a good view of their shape and colour.

“Dangerous,” he whispered as he hooked his fingers below the material over her hips. He hesitated, leaning to the side with a raised brow to see if the panties were normal or thong style. Elizabeth twisted her hips giving him a view of her bared ass cheek.

Jack unhooked his fingers and used his hands to turn her around, facing the wall. She pushed her hips back towards him and gave a sharp slap to one cheek.

“Do you always dress this well under your uniform?”

“I like to feel like a woman on occasion,” she said. Jack stood up, groaning at the pain in his knees from being crouched for so long, ignoring them, he wrapped his arms around her, his palms flattening on her stomach, his head next to hers. “You shouldn’t let anyone make you feel like you’re not a woman,” he whispered. “You’re too damn beautiful and in these panties...” his eyes flicked down to her lace covered breasts, “goddamn sexy.”

As he finished, Elizabeth pushed her backside against him and dropped her head back to his shoulder. He let one of his hands drift down her stomach and pressed it in under the panties so he could brush through the soft curls before sliding a finger against her sex. She moaned struggling between pressing back against his erection or forward against his intruding finger. He couldn’t hold back the chuckle as he easily slid his finger between her entrance and back to her clit.

“Jack,” she breathed and he grinned.

“That’s better,” he breathed against her ear as he withdrew his hand from her underwear. She whimpered at the loss of contact and he kissed her shoulder as he slipped her sexy black lace panties down her thighs. She stepped out of them and he flattened his palm along the backs for her legs and drew them up her legs, over her rump, twisting for a comfortable angle as he passed her hips, and up to her bra. His fingers made light work of her bra clip and, not even bothering to remove the article of clothing, he reached around to tweak her nipples. He settled back against her, his length now dipping between her ass cheeks and he groaned loudly in her ear as she squeezed at him.

“Jack,” she said again sounding twice as desperate as the previous time.

He gave in, removing one of his hands to guide his cock to her opening and then placing it on her hip to steady her as he slipped into her hot, tight tunnel. Jack moulded against her, his body following her form as he swore against her shoulder at the tightness. It had been a while for him, a little more than a while if he was honest. Not to mention she’d been in Atlantis for a year and a half while her partner was on Earth. He didn’t know if she’d ‘indulged’ after finding out that the idiot boyfriend had moved on, but he knew at least a year of that was done without contact.

Unless of cause... she masturbated.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, the thought of that, plus the heat and tightness from her sex was overwhelming. He took a few steadying breaths, feeling her flutter around him and when he lifted his head to separate enough to start moving, he realised one of her hands was missing from the wall.

“Fuck,” he said loudly realising just where that hand was he started thrusting. 

His tried to go slow, tried hard to keep the pace even and calculated. But she keened with each thrust and her hips began to rotate with each of his thrusts and he quickly picked up the pace. He wouldn’t last and from the way her head dropped forward and how she quickly adjusted her stance – neither would she.

“No protection,” he breathed, his hips jerking with the need to let go, his balls tight and his concentration quickly depleting.

“I don’t care,” she whispered dropping her stomach to curve her back. He felt the angle change and her walls squeezed him dangerously. He faltered, shifted his feet and returned to thrusting, this time harder and faster than before. “Oh god yeah,” she breathed just as her orgasm hit and Jack couldn’t stop himself from riding her through it, his hips bucking against her to draw out her please before he couldn’t take anymore and he let go.

He collapsed against her, his arms back around her waist to rest on her stomach and he listened to the small mewling noise she made as she came down. As he settled, he pulled back, slowly drawing his quickly shrinking cock from her warmth. The door beside them rattled again and they turned to look at it.

“I think we better get dressed,” Jack said thinking that whoever would find them would probably be very shocked to find them both completely naked in an empty and quickly heating room. Not that he paid much attention to the temperature or could separate it from his own body heat.

She nodded as she turned around and they started gathering their clothes. He zipped his vest and checked his P90 before watching Elizabeth straighten her shirt so she could put it on again. She had just managed to get it over her head when the doors shuddered and Jack quickly reached out to tug her behind him as a light flashed behind the door. She straightened her shirt over her belly as the doors creaked open and he pointed the gun towards it.

“General?” a marine said, his hands rose to show he was unarmed. He took a step forward and Jack quickly dropped his gun and stopped him.

“Don’t step out,” he said. “The transport can’t be called from down here.”

“You’ve been gone for hours, sir.”

“That’s because the transport can’t be called from here,” he spat sarcastically guiding Elizabeth into the smaller room.

“Right,” the man said. “Sorry, sir.”

Jack shrugged. “We found something to occupy our time,” he said giving Elizabeth a coy grin.


End file.
